Stabbington Brothers
The Stabbington Brothers are a duo of thieves in Tangled: The Series. They were secondary characters in Tangled the movie, but come into prominence as the antagonists in the first season episode "Cassandra v. Eugene." Background Physical appearance The Stabbington brothers (differentiated as "Sideburns" and "Patchy") are twins with muscular bodies, fair skin, red hair, light blue eyes, big eyebrows, big noses, and big jaws. Their haircuts are similar, though the fringes are combed in different directions. Both brothers have dark rings underneath their eyes, and scars underneath their mouths. Sideburns has a slightly curved scar on the right side of his face, and his ears are more angular. He wears a sleeveless green shirt; his weapon is a long sword, which he carries on his back. Patchy, on the other hand, wears a dark, sleeveless shirt similar to his brother, but also wears a long-sleeved shirt underneath. He has round ears, and an eye patch on his left eye, with a scar underneath it. History The Stabbington Brothers are seen in chains attending the wedding of Eugene Fitzherbert and Princess Rapunzel in the short film Tangled: Ever After, during which they seem quite overcome by emotion. Their first appearance in the series proper occurs in the episode "Cassandra v. Eugene," in which the brothers manage to escape the cell they occupy in the dungeon of Corona Castle and seek revenge against Eugene (whom they almost invariably refer to as "Rider"). They kidnap both Eugene and Rapunzel's lady-in-waiting Cassandra to use as "human shields" as they make their way out of the dungeons. When confronted by the castle guards, the brothers learn that Cassandra is the daughter of the captain; Sideburns threatens to kill Cassandra should the Captain refuse to stand down, allowing the brothers to escape with both hostages still in their grasps. Once they're in the clear, Patchy prepares to kill the captives, though Sideburns decides to keep Cassandra alive to use as leverage against the Captain. Nevertheless, the brothers are equally ready to exact vengeance on Eugene right then and there, but become distracted long enough for Cassandra to knock them unconscious. By the time they awaken, the guards are on the scene, and Eugene and Cassandra have already made it to safety. The brothers are then taken into custody once more. They later appear with a number of other criminals on a ship meant to bear them to a more permanent captivity in the episode "Max and Eugene in Peril on the High Seas," but are eventually defeated again. Appearances Season One * Cassandra Vs. Eugene (2D debut appearance) Season Two * Peril on the High Seas Season Three * Return of the King * No Time Like the Past (through the eyes of teenage Eugene and Lance) * Flynnposter * Plus est en Vous, Part 1 * Plus est von Vous, Part 2 * Plus est en Vous, Part 3 (final appearance) Trivia * They were Flynn's accomplices in a heist in the movie, a caper in which he double-crosses them, which inspires their quest for vengeance against him both in the film and the subsequent series. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Classic Characters Category:Thieves Category:Humans